¿al borde del divorcio?
by AYELEN16
Summary: Serena y darien se encuentran en el futuro y descubren que las cosas no estan bien. la reina serenity esta lastimada por su esposo el rey endymion, que la ha engañado... ¿se van a divorciar? o ¿se arreglaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

"Pov serena"

No sé cómo hemos aparecido aquí, fue todo de golpe. Caminare hasta llegar a un lugar, y recordar lo que paso.

Recuerdo que estaba con amy, lita, mina, rei y darien en la casa de Andrew, me parece que era una fiesta o no sé. Mucho no recuerdo ¡si era una fiesta! ¿Pero de qué? Creo que estábamos festejando algo, en fin…

Estábamos hablando de nuestra vida, Andrew estaba festejando su aniversario con lita. Ella estaba tomada de la mano con él, mina y rei peleaban como siempre, amy se notaba muy contenta y contaban todo lo que pasaron.

Darien y yo nos miramos sonriendo, sus ojos me decían "¿vamos al balcón?" yo con un movimiento acepte.

—Discúlpenos, pero serena y yo saldremos un rato al balcón… —darien sonó tan educado.

—¡vallan tranquilos! —lita estaba sonriente.

—¡oye darien! No hagan cosas raras, estamos aquí pero también estamos alla — ¡ay mina! Siempre tan chistosa.

—Solo tu estarás aquí y estarás alla…— dijo rei, con ganas de volver a pelear con mina.

—¡chicos yo en un rato tendré que irme! —amy sonreía.

—¡está bien amy! Darien luego nos lleva, yo iré contigo— le digo para que este tranquila y no piense que se irá sola.

—Gracias serena… — me encanta que me digas "gracias" y caminamos hasta el balcón.

Como siempre quede mirando el paisaje que me regalaba Tokio y siento que me abrazan, es obvio que era darien y yo cerré mis ojos para sentir más su amor y le escucho una risita…

—¿de qué te ríes? —pregunto sonriendo, mientras miramos el paisaje.

—¿de qué me rio? No sé, me encanta estar contigo y más cuando miramos algo hermoso —darien siempre piensa igual que yo, hay veces que no pensamos lo mismo, pero solo pasa muy pocas veces.

Me doy la media vuelta y nos miramos, sus ojos azules brillaban y los míos también, seguro. Le doy un beso muy cortito pero tierno y nos reímos. Darien luego vio algo y quedo sorprendido, me preocupe y me di la vuelta también, era la luna llena, hermosa con ese color brillante y nos quedamos mirando la luna…. Ya no recuerdo más…

—¿tuvimos un accidente? ¡No creo! estoy… por cierto ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y darien? — alguien me agarra de la mano y me asuste. No voltee sino, recuerdo este lugar ¿pero solo venimos aquí cuando hay problemas? Es…. ¡Tokio de cristal!

Volteo y era darien, tenía la misma expresión que yo, nunca veníamos aquí de repente, siempre estábamos avisados unos dias antes… ¿habrá pasado algo?

Continuara…

¡Hola a todos! Acá dejo una historia para leer, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado pongan en los reviews que les pareció =D (esta vez no voy a decir nada), sé que es corto, pero en el siguiente capítulo será más largo… estoy tratando de escribir como me dicen en las demás historias. Gracias a todos mis lectores por su ayuda… ¡besos!

Nos estamos leyendo… =D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas mis lectoras, acá les dejo otra parte de ¿al borde del divorcio? Espero que sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos abajito =D

Darien y serena aparecieron en el futuro, caminaron hacia el castillo, veían todo normal, su pregunta era ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Darien y serena notaron algo raro, en el aire y algo negativo, los dos al notar eso se miraron y apareció serenity con una sonrisa triste, tratando de hacer sonrisa falsa, pero no pudo. Así que solo se agacho bajo su cabeza.

—¡hola darien, serena! Disculpen haberlos traído pero su futuro no está bien y hay que arreglarlo, yo trate… hice lo posible, pero no pude hacer nada, se que la princesa serena ahora tiene más fuerza que todo… Tokio de cristal. ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa, era una sonrisa sin fuerza y con esperanzas de que ellos podrían ayudarla a cambiar esa energía.

—hola reina serenity… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Dónde está el rey Endymion? —serena estaba seria… cuando el rey Endymion aparece detrás de la reina serenity.

—¡hola darien, serena! ¿Cómo están? —estaba serio, cuando antes siempre tenía una sonrisita hermosa…

—rey Endymion… —saludan darien y serena en unisonó.

—no creí que vendrían, tienen que avisar… ya saben cómo es esto… —serena y darien miraron a la reina y esta hizo mueca de que el rey Endymion no sabía nada.

—lo sentimos rey Endymion, solo quisimos saber algo… y tiene que ver con la reina serenity —serena mintió, el rey miro a los dos y…

—entonces ¡nos vemos! —el rey Endymion se fue para adentro.

—lo siento, Endymion no sabe nada. Tiene que ver con nuestro… —le costó decir la palabra —… matrimonio.

—¿matrimonio? —pregunto darien.

—¡claro! Endymion y yo estamos separados, ya es momento de que este embarazada y no lo estoy…

—¿rini todavía no existe? —serena pregunta atónita…

—no, serena y ese es el problema…

—¿hace cuanto están separados? —pregunta darien.

—hace… —serenity cuenta con la mente —Em… hace 400 años.

—¿Qué? —pregunta serena atónita. —¿Por qué?

—verán… hace 400 años, Endymion me ha engañado con una mujer, la cual todavía no se quien es… tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y nos separamos, ahora el tiene un montón de mujeres y yo estuve pensando ¿Cuándo va a venir la pequeña serena? Pero si las matemáticas no salieron mal, yo tengo que estar embarazada en poco tiempo… sino la pequeña princesa serena morirá y eso sería arruinar el futuro. ¿Han entendido?

—yo podría hablar con Endymion… —dice darien en fin.

—Sí, darien… pero Endymion no debe saberlo

—¡como diga! —darien asiente. —Voy a empezar, iré con Endymion y serena, tu habla con la reina serenity… —darien la dedica una sonrisa a serena y hace que esta responda… darien se acerca y le da un beso muy corto.

—primero les mostrare su habitación, luego cenaremos y si quieren hablamos en mi habitación… Endymion duerme en una habitación, muy lejos de la mia…

—ah, eso sí que es grave.

—bueno, ¡vayamos! —la reina Serenity suspira —. Endymion estará en la mesa con nosotros.

—Listo, vayamos entonces… —serena siempre sonriente y le dedica una mejor a la reina… que estaba con miedo, por Endymion… hacía tiempo que no cenaba con el rey, siempre estaba sola o con las sailor scouts. Pero la mayoría sola… entran por las puertas hechas de cristal, caminan por un pasillo elegante. La reina Serenity va delante de serena y darien, los cual están tomados de la mano y tirándose miraditas seductoras… la reina en un momento se da cuenta de lo que está pasando entre ellos dos y desea estar así con su esposo, el rey Endymion… llegan a una habitación grande y Serenity tiene unas llaves en su mano, habré y hace que entren con un movimiento de la muñeca…

—¡Wow! Qué hermoso lugar, reina Serenity…—dice serena al ver la habitación… una cama de matrimonio, un ropero bastante grande para los dos, incluida con ropa dentro. Un baño quedando a unos metros de la cama matrimonial, una gran ventana al frente de la cama que da la vista al frente todo Tokio de cristal y un gran balcón con un rosal, solo se ve el verde y rojo de los pétalos…

—sí, lo sé… no estaba así, lo hice porque aquí venia cuando peleaba con Endymion…—la reina agacha la cabeza, niega y sonríe —. Solo para distraerme y ver a mi hermoso pueblo, que eran los únicos que me daban fuerzas… hasta ahora, ya no tengo fuerza, como ven… estoy débil.

—tranquila reina, muy pronto… todo volverá a hacer como antes. —darien le dedica una sonrisa tierna.

La reina Serenity asiente y sonríe…

—Vamos a cenar, nos deben estar esperando… —Serenity dice con dulzura…

Los tres salen de la habitación, la reina les da las llaves que ese cuarto, en el camino, les enseño… donde está la biblioteca, su habitación y la de Endymion… cuando llegan al comedor… todo lujoso y era verdad, el rey Endymion y las sailor scouts esperándolos…

—¡hola princesa! ¿Cómo esta? —dijo sailor Venus.

—muy bien, gracias.

Serena y los demás hablan de sus vidas, el rey Endymion y la reina Serenity no hablaban, estaban serios. Darien solo respondía cuando le preguntaban cosas, se notaba que las cosas no estaban bien ahí… en un momento, la reina Serenity se levanta de la mesa…

—Buen provecho… —la reina sonríe y todos le devuelven la sonrisa…

—Buen provecho, reina Serenity… —todos responden en tono unisonó, excepto por Endymion que no había dicho nada, solo un movimiento de cabeza.

—gracias, si me necesitan estaré en la biblioteca…

—Iremos con usted reina… —serena se levanta de la mesa —. Buen provecho.

Darien se levanta y se van con la reina Serenity a la biblioteca…

—lo ultimo para contarles… tengo que conquistar a Endymion y… ¡no sé cómo hacerlo!

—Mmm… eso va a hacer un poco difícil —serena pensaba ¿Qué hacer?

—¡es fácil! Pero todo depende de usted, no de nosotros… —darien está apoyado en la gran puerta color marrón.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunto Serenity, obteniendo la atención de ella y su amada novia.

—es solo una simple pregunta… —darien se quedo cayado un rato —… ¿tú, lo sigues amando?

La reina se quedo pensativa, sin saber que decir… ni ella sabía lo que sentía por el rey Endymion…

—no lo sé…

—sin amor, nada se logra… si tu lo amas y haces todo con amor, el sentirá tu amor y hay posibilidad de lograr que el te vuelva a amar… —darien dejo con la boca abierta a serena.

—¡por dios, darien! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunta serena.

—Lo leí hace tres dias, en un libro… es muy sabio ese libro.

—¡ya veo! —serena pensaba en leer el libro, pero sabía que se iba a aburrir e iba a lograr que serena quede dormida.

—¡muy bien pensado darien! —Serenity, se animo a hablar —. Lo hare, ¿mañana empezamos?

—claro…

—bueno, nos vemos a las 8am en el comedor, luego hago mis asuntos y hablamos sobre esto… darien mañana empiezas con Endymion.

—Listo, reina Serenity… —darien le sonríe desde la puerta, la habré y Serenity se va…

—así que… ¿si no hay amor, nada se logra? —serena se arrodilla en la cama matrimonial y sonríe.

—¡claro, serena! Si no me amas, no lograras nada… —darien avanza hacia serena muy lentamente.

—¿quieres jugar un juego? —pregunta serena cuando darien está frente a ella.

—no, serena… hay que dormir, mañana va a hacer un dia difícil, para ti y para mi…

—¿no quieres jugar? —serena hace puchero.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no lograras nada, mi dulce y sensual cabeza de chorlito… —darien le da un suave beso en la nariz y hace que serena se rinda.

—¡está bien! —serena levanta los brazos, derrotada —. Tu ganas… ¡pero solo esta noche!

—solo esta noche… —dijo riéndose y acostándose al lado de ella, le pasa el brazo por las caderas y la acaricia…

.

.

Al otro dia, darien estaba bañándose y serena seguía durmiendo…

—Serena ya son 7:50am —Darien le hablaba con amor.

—mmm… —serena gruñía.

—arriba, la reina Serenity, te necesita…

—¡tienes razón! La vida de rini está en peligro… —dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama y haciendo las cosas rápido, darien se reía a carajadas mientras serena se bañaba.

—olvide mencionarte… ¡no queda agua caliente, solo fría! —dijo darien sonriente.

—¡darien! ¡Esta fría!

Al minuto sale serena, con la piel fría…

—darien, ¿Qué ha pasado con el agua?

—no sé, cuando termine de bañarme empezó a salir agua fría…

—¡ya estoy! ¿Cómo estoy vestida? —pregunta serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—muy linda, como siempre; me encanta tu vestido…

—tú, eres divino, siempre tienes la respuesta a las cosas —serena agarra a darien por la camisa y lo lleva a la cama, se besan con amor y ternura… luego el beso se vuelve más exigente.

—ahora no, serena… ¡a la noche si!

—yo te deseo ahora. —dice serena y los dos separan al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. —¿Quién es? —serena abre la puerta.

—la reina Serenity manda a despertar a los huéspedes…

—gracias, ya estamos levantados… —darien responde con paciencia.

—gracias, príncipe… —dice el guardia.

.

.

Al bajar, todos los quedan mirando. Se habían pasado 3 minutos y el rey Endymion los miro con seriedad, a los dos…

—¿Dónde estaban? —pregunto Serenity con amor.

—Buen dia a todos… nos quedamos hablando, disculpen —darien fue sincero.

—por hoy son disculpas aceptadas, porque es su primer dia en esta casa. Nosotros somos ordenados con la hora, sea desayuno, almuerzo, merienda o cena. ¿Oyeron? —el rey Endymion sonaba enojado, bueno estaba enojado.

—lo sentimos rey… —serena se humillo. —fue culpa mia, yo retrase a darien.

—¡lo vuelvo a repetir! Por hoy, son disculpas aceptadas… y otra cosa, no me gusta repetir las cosas.

—listo rey, entendimos…

Serenity quería hablar, pero no pudo, porque Endymion la fundió con la mirada e hizo que ella agachara su cabeza…

Serena miro a darien confundida, parecía que Serenity le tenía temor a Endymion…

Al terminar de desayunar, serena estuvo caminando y se encontró con un lugar, donde estaban las sailor scout competían.

—¡hola princesa! ¿Un combate? —dijo sailor Júpiter.

—¡claro! Hoy me he levantado con ganas de combatir…

—¡cuando quiera princesa!

—¿Qué te parece aquí, ahora y ya? —serena estaba desafiante.

—transfórmese, sailor moon…

—¡por el poder del cristal lunar! ¡Transformación!

Sailor moon aparece y sailor Júpiter se rie.

—cuando quieras, sailor Júpiter…

Estaban mirándose y empieza a pelear sailor Júpiter, corriendo y dándole una patada a sailor moon, esta la ve y se agacha, lo cual toma por sorpresa a sailor Júpiter, sosteniéndole la pierna y dándole un golpe bajo en la otra pierna, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Sailor moon sonríe y se levanta.

—1er caída sailor Júpiter…

—¡ya lo veras! —sailor Júpiter se levanta del piso.

A la segunda sailor moon empieza la pelea con dar una vuelta al aire quedando detrás de sailor Júpiter y dándole un empujón por la espalda, esta se da vuelta y le da una piña justo en la costilla a sailor moon, hace que se retuerce pero no cae, sailor Júpiter sigue con la batalla… tomando el cabello de sailor moon y metiéndole una piña en el pecho, haciendo que sailor moon se ahogue y tosa…

—¿se siente bien princesa? —sonríe maliciosamente.

—claro, pero no lograras vencerme…

Sailor moon la toma del brazo por sorpresa a sailor Júpiter y tira de él haciendo que sé hacer que se acerque más a ella y dándole un golpe en el hígado, haciendo que quede en el piso retorciéndose…

—¿te sientes bien? —pregunta sailor moon alargado su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse con una sonrisa.

—Admite que pelee horrendo —dijo seria, tomando la mano de esta.

—Admito que te falta entrenamiento y no peleas tan mal, todavía me duele la costilla —dijo sobándose la costilla del lado derecho.

—perdóname…

—perdóname tú, el tercero lo dejamos para más tarde o mañana…

—como digas… ¿quieres entrenar donde entrenamos?

—claro, vamos… —y se van, con las demás sailor scouts.

Mientras en lo de darien.

Estaba en el patio delantero caminando por el césped y el rey Endymion se le acerca…

—darien ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta serio.

—camino, recorro el lugar. ¿Usted?

—lo mismo aunque ya me canse de todo…

—¿de todo? —pregunta darien parando la caminata.

—si, darien… te cansas de tener lo mismo siempre.

—¡por ahora no me ha pasado! Por suerte y si me llega a pasar, trataría de pensar lo que esa persona hizo en mi.

—¿hablas por serena? —dijo con un poco de desdén.

—claro, es lo único que tengo… que me importa bastante, ella hace queme ría, que me enoje y que siga adelante. Mira soy doctor, feliz con serena y con mis amigos…

—algún dia, los perderás.

—por eso disfruto mis dias con ellos…

—¡no te comprendo!

—porque te han estado prometiendo cosas, que aun no han cumplido…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—que todavía no puedo creer lo que sos en lo que te has convertido ¿Dónde está el Endymion que ama a Serenity? ¿Qué prometió nunca engañarla con otra mujer?

—¿te conto? —pregunta agachando la vista.

—sí, la has lastimado demasiado y no le has pedido perdón, simplemente no eres igual a mi…

—ya no amo a Serenity, amo a… —y se queda cayado.

—yo amo a serena y no creo que mi futuro sea este… ¿hijos no piensas tener?

—No… —responde secamente.

—¿y piensas acabar con la vida de la pequeña dama?

—¡yo no tengo que estar hablando contigo sobre esto! Es cosa mia…

—te conozco mejor que nadie…

—No te metas en mi vida… —dijo Endymion dándose la vuelta y yéndose al palacio.

Darien siguió su caminata, luego va a la biblioteca y empieza a leer… se quedo leyendo "el país de los muchos sueños" y entra alguien.

—¡darien! ¿Estás aquí? —dice una vos fina.

—claro, serena… entra.

—por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todos lados.

—estoy leyendo "el país de los muchos sueños" y es entretenido…

—darien, sabes que no me gustan los libros y leer uno de esos me da sueño. ¿Cómo estás?

—bien… hable con el rey Endymion.

—¿Qué te dijo? —serena se sentó en el regazo de darien.

—me dio un indicio de que… Ya no ama a la reina Serenity.

—pobre la reina Serenity, no se lo merece ¿y rini?

—dijo que no me meta en sus cosas, así que tiene otra mujer que le está prometiendo cosas que no le ha cumplido aun…

—¿tú dices que lo quiere por su reino? —pregunta serena seria.

—a si es… y siento que es alguien que conoce a Serenity muy bien…

—lo que se, es que por ahora no le diré nada a Serenity… que intente seducirlo…

—¿pero cómo vamos a saber si la sigue amando? —pregunta darien.

—celos mi amor… ahí nos daremos cuenta.

—eres experta en esas cosas…

—¿experta en qué? —pregunta Serenity al entrar a la biblioteca.

—en los celos…

—no, lo creo. —dice serena sonriente.

—muy bien, quería comentarles que vendrán invitados, los príncipes de Inglaterra y tres princesas de Corea…

—está bien…

—ah… y cinco reyes… todos vendrán con su mujer.

—listo, reina…

—quería decirles que he decidido hablar con Endymion y le preguntare ¿qué haremos? ya estoy cansada, por ahí vendrá la pequeña dama por parte de él. Y no mia…

—pero Serenity… —no la dejo proseguir.

—no, serena… me canse, si él quiere el divorcio se lo daré…

—está bien reina Serenity, haga lo que usted sienta. —dijo darien.

—gracias por comprender darien.

A reina Serenity salió de la biblioteca y en el camino se encuentra con la sirvienta personal de Endymion.

—hey… ¡niña! —dice Serenity, frenando a la chica…

—dígame reina Serenity.

—¿está el rey Endymion en su cuarto?

—claro, reina Serenity… está leyendo y no le gusta que lo molesten a la hora de lectura.

—gracias, niña… —dijo yéndose a la habitación.

Al llegar golpea la puerta y no responden… vuelve a golpear y escucha la voz de Endymion "adelante"

—¿Qué quieres, aíra? Sabes que odio que me molesten cuando estoy leyendo.

—lo siento Endymion, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo serio, tu lectura puede esperar…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Endymion quedo mirando a Serenity esperando a que hable, Endymion dejo la lectura, se dio la media vuelta y le indico que se siente en la cama.

—¿Qué quieres hablar Serenity? —pregunto Endymion serio.

—mira Endymion, tú estás haciendo tu vida hace mucho y ya no podemos seguir así…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—que si esto sigue así, te daré el divorcio… así te casas con tu amante, te dejo el camino libre Endymion. —dijo Serenity con un poco de angustia en su voz.

—¿quieres el divorcio?

—sí, ¡seria un sí! Esto ya no sigue y no tenemos posibilidades, tú amas a tu amante y yo amo a mi gente...

—¿ya no me amas?

—no, Endymion. Ya no, me hiciste sufrir mucho y me seguís haciendo daño.

—está bien… ¿quieres el divorcio? Lo tendrás… —dijo Endymion serio.

—solo era eso… ah! Y vendrán los príncipes de Inglaterra, tres princesas de corea y cinco reyes con sus esposas.

—¡muy bien! Gracias Serenity…

Serenity salió de la habitación de Endymion destrozada, llorando por todo el camino hasta llegar a su habitación… se encerró en el baño y lloro… solo pensaba que a Endymion no le importaba, solo le importaba su lectura y sus amantes, aunque dicen que solo la habían vistió con una sola, que no se la veía bien y aíra no hablaba que hacía o no su rey.

Mientras lloraba escucho que tocan la puerta…

—¿Quién es? —pregunto mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.

—soy serena… ¿puedo pasar?

—claro serena, entra…

Y serena entra…

—¿Dónde está? —dice tranquila.

—Aquí serena, entra por favor… —dice entre sollozos.

—¿Qué le pasa reina? —dijo serena preocupada.

—¡el ya no me ama serena! ¡Ama a su amante! le dije que le daría el divorcio, así se casa con su amante… —dijo largándose a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Qué has hecho reina Serenity? —dijo abrazándola.

—el tiene que ser feliz, si no me ama, no puede estar atado a una persona que él no ama… que sea feliz con su amante y espero que lo satisfecha como lo hace ahora.

—¡Por Dios Serenity! Lo sigues amando… —dice con tristeza.

—sí, serena… lo sigo amando, por eso quiero que sea feliz.

—¡está bien! Tranquilízate…

Serenity después de media hora se tranquilizo y quedo dormida. Golpean la puerta…

—¿Quién es? —pregunta serena.

—yo, serena ¿se puede pasar? —dice darien.

—claro, darien…

Y entra…

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunta sentándose en la silla quedando frente a frente con serena.

—el rey Endymion le paso… sigue enamorada de él.

—eso es bueno, solo falta el.

—no, darien. Le dará el divorcio, para dejarlo libre, así va con su amante. —serena mira con tristeza a darien.

—¿y qué pasa con Rini? —pregunta darien.

—rini nacerá con la amante del rey…

—el futuro cambiara…

—lo sé, pero Serenity ya no quiere pelear… aparte el rey no la ama, le mostro que solo ama a su amante ¿Quién será darien?

—yo no te quiero lejos…

—yo tampoco, pero todo dependía de ella y ahora se rindió. Endymion se olvido de ella, es solo parte de su pasado…

—¿Qué haremos entonces? ¿Volvemos al pasado y vemos como se destruye nuestro futuro? ¿O que a la reina Serenity le agarre depresión y muera?

—trataremos de que Endymion se vuelva a enamorar de Serenity, vamos mi amor… salgamos a caminar tiene que descansar.

Salieron de allí, dejando a la reina dormir…

En el camino hablaron darien le conto como fue todo muy bien y serena sobre su combate con sailor Júpiter.

A la hora de merendar, habían merendado sin la reina Serenity, a la hora de la cena habían llegado los príncipes y reyes. El rey se encargo de ellos, les mintió diciendo que la reina Serenity estaba enferma…

También cenaron sin ella y el rey Endymion se preocupo, subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta de Serenity, esta no respondía y decide abrir la puerta. Serenity estaba en su cama, tapada con una sabana y se la veía tan relajada, Endymion decidió entrar.

—Serenity… —dijo Endymion con amor.

—mmm… —sonaba tan relajada.

—Serenity ¿Cómo estás? —Endymion tomo la mano de Serenity.

—No estoy bien serena, lo sabes… —se quedo callada, seguía durmiendo —. Endymion ya no me ama… —balbuceaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Endymion no dudo de mirarla con amor y acaricio su mejilla.

—Porque ama a su amante y vi, que ya no siente nada por mí… —decia entre sollozo.

—estas equivocada, muy equivocada. Yo te sigo amando, pero también la amo a ella y no quiero hacerte sufrir… ¡por dios entiende!

Serenity se despierta y se encuentra con Endymion.

—Endymion ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto dando un bostezo y Endymion escondió una sonrisa.

—solo vine a ver… ¿qué te paso? No tomaste merienda ni cenaste. Pero veo que estas bien, ¿si quieres me voy?

—quédate… duerme conmigo, muy pronto estarás lejos de mi vida…

—¿de verdad quieres que me quede? —pregunta con suavidad en sus palabras y hace que Serenity sonría.

—lo deseo desde que me dejaste…

Endymion se acuesta al lado de ella y la abraza, dulcemente pasa su nariz por el cabello de Serenity y la acaricia. Esta disfrutaba de las caricias de su rey, serenity se dio la media vuelta y lo beso con dulzura, los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos y ardían de amor… beso tras beso la excitación de ambos crecía, cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban desvistiéndose y quedando solo en ropa interior. La noche apenas empezaba para ellos…

.

.

Mientras en el cuarto de serena y darien, estaban acostados… acariciándose.

—serena, no debemos dejar el futuro así, la reina Serenity nos trajo para ayudarla y debemos ayudar a… "NUESTRO FUTURO".

—lo sé darien… y admito ¡tienes razón!

—Hoy lo vi preocupado a Endymion… —dijo darien pensativo.

—darien… ¡los dos tienen un problemas! Se siguen amando, pero tienen miedo a volver a pasar lo mismo —serena aserto al 90% (porque Endymion sigue amando a su amante).

—¿tú dice que la ama?

—claro darien, algo especial lo que sienten y no pueden tirar todo ¡porque si! Si se separan, ninguno tendrá un "felices para siempre" como lo desean… ahora están sufriendo.

—mañana veremos que hacer serena, luego del desayuno…

—claro, darien… ¡sueña conmigo!

—siempre… y tu también.

Los dos quedan totalmente dormidos, mientras los reyes Serenity y Endymion tuvieron una de sus mejores noches que hace tiempo no tenían…

Al otro dia el rey Endymion se despertó en la cama de Serenity, los dos estaban abrazados y completamente desnudos… ese dia los dos estuvieron contentos. Pero Endymion siguió haciendo su vida, mientras que Serenity trataba de mejorarla… Endymion esa noche, después de cenar, se vio con su amante. Así pasaron los dias y semanas…

.

.

Viernes a la mañana… la reina Serenity estaba en la biblioteca firmando unos contratos con el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

—reina Serenity… no solo vine a hacer este contrato, quería pedirle si… —tardo en hablar—. Podíamos festejar este nuevo contrato.

—usted dice… ¿una fiesta?

—claro, pero en grande. Su palacio es hermoso y más grande que el nuestro, así nuestros invitados se pueden quedar a dormir.

—está bien… ¿para cuándo?

—¿qué le parece esta noche?

—¡¿esta noche?! —dijo atónita.

—claro, yo traigo todo… es mas mi gente ya tiene todo arreglado, los llamo y están aquí en menos de 30minutos…

—listo, les aviso a todos mis invitados y a mis sirvientes. —dijo con una sonrisa para no mostrar su cara de horror.

El presidente de los Estados Unidos salió feliz, hizo un par de llamadas y se fue… le dijo que a la noche se verían, Serenity les fue a decir a todos sus sirvientes y a Endymion.

En esa tarde solo merendaron como siempre, serena y darien se fueron a la biblioteca. Los sirvientes de él presidente de los estados unidos realizaron todo y los invitados empezaban a llegar, la reina serenity se sentía mal, se fue a su cuarto y Endymion la siguió... cuando entro a su habitación, serenity estaba en el baño... vomitando y sale, para acostarse...

—serenity... ¿qué te pasa? —pregunto Endymion.

—¡Endymion! nada... un poco de nauseas y me siento mal, pero la comida me habrá caído mal...

Endymion la miro.

—¿qué me ves? —dijo sonriendo, serenity.

—ah... ¡nada! pensaba ¿si podría revisarte?

—¿para qué?

—solo, si quieres...

—está bien... me los haré.

—te los hago, si prometes no preguntar que es...

—está bien... —serenity se rindió.

Endymion le hizo unos estudios y le sonreía a la reina, que esta estaba seria porque le dolía la cabeza, Endymion le dio una pastilla y a serenity se le paso...

"POV ENDYMION"

Serenity esta tan calmada, me hace acordar los primeros siglos que pasamos juntos... pensar que puede estar embarazada es tan lindo, pero a la vez feo... ¿qué le diré a esmeralda si está embarazada? no puedo decirle, que el bebe no es mío. Amo a serenity, pero también a esmeralda, ¿qué haré? serenity es hermosa, fiel y cariñosa. Y esmeralda... hermosa... ¿fiel? no sé, mucho no la conozco y muy cariñosa, pero ya no sé lo que siento...

Creo que amo más a serenity, porque le ando dando más importancia a ella y no a esmeralda.

Quiere que nos casemos, le dije que sí, pero me estoy arrepintiendo... darien tiene razón, creo que nunca dejaré de amar a serenity, ella me conoce como nadie ¿y esmeralda? ¿La amo? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué me has hecho serenity? te amo como nadie y saber que estas embarazada me pone muy contento... pero no te lo diré hasta que sepa la verdad...

"FIN POV ENDYMION"

.

.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Endymion estaba contento con tan solo pensar que su mujer estaba embarazada, aunque sabía que estaban separados. Entro al baño para hacer lo último y fue a la habitación que era de ellos…

—¿serenity como estas? —pregunto Endymion con una sonrisita en sus labios.

—Bien, gracias por venir… —serenity dijo con la sonrisita que siempre le gusto a Endymion.

—no fue nada…—un silencio quedo en esa habitación. —¿puedo acostarme contigo? No quiero dejarte sola.

—claro, ven… acuéstate —serenity le dio espacio y Endymion se acostó al lado de ella.

Y se quedaron hablando, mientras que darien y serena estaban besándose apasionadamente en su cuarto, se vistieron para la fiesta que habían organizado el rey Endymion y la reina Serenity, serena se puso un vestido largo celeste y darien la vestimenta de príncipe.

—¿Cómo estoy? —pregunto serena.

—muy linda, eres la princesa más bella que ah existido —dijo darien sonriente.

—eres único y no te cambiaria por nadie —dijo besando a darien tiernamente.

—Vamos antes de que me arrepienta —dijo riéndose y abrazando a su princesa.

—iré por serenity ¿me acompañas? —pregunto serena.

—Vamos, yo tengo que ir por Endymion…— dijo abriendo la puerta, haciendo que pase serena primero y luego él.

Mientras que Serenity y Endymion…

Endymion estaba acostado con serenity, pero sabía que algo faltaba, el tenía ganas de abrazarla y besarla como aquella noche… se animo a abrazarla, luego la acariciaba. Serenity extrañaba sus abrazos, la hacían sentir protegida, ella tubo ganas de que la bese con amor, para completar su protección. Los dos se miraron y con la mirada Endymion le decia "perdóname, me arrepiento de haberte engañado con todas mis amantes, yo te amo serenity" y la mirada de serenity decia "¿Por qué te sigo amando? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?" y se animo a hablar Endymion.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Endymion le regalo una sonrisita.

—Bien, me siento protegida con tus cuidados —dijo sonriendo.

—me gusta que te sientas protegida — dijo Endymion, se animo y se acerco a los labios de su esposa, serenity sonrió y se besaron, con ternura y suavidad.

Mientras que darien y serena…

—Más lejos no puede ser la habitación de serenity— dijo serena.

—Ya llegamos amor— dijo darien apuntando a la habitación de serenity.

Llegan a la habitación, golpean hasta sentir la voz de serenity "pasen" y entran, serena los ve acostados y se sonríe.

—¿no irán a la fiesta? —pregunto serena sorprendida de ver a serenity en la cama y vestida como estuvo todo el dia.

—no se siente bien… —dijo Endymion serio.

—Pero ustedes son la atención principal de esta fiesta… —dijo serena seria.

—tienes razón, debo ir a la fiesta… ¡ayúdame serena! Darien, Endymion por favor esperen afuera… —dijo serenity levantándose de la cama.

—¿pero se siente bien? —pregunto darien.

—sí, ahora si…—dijo serenity, darien y Endymion esperaron afuera.

—¿Qué te paso? —dijo serena preocupada.

—solo ando mareada y con nauseas, nada mas… —dijo serenity. —¿pero que me pondré? No prepare nada.

—No importa, yo te traje este vestido azul, los zapatos y este collar precioso… tienes que verte bella como ninguna, aunque darien dice que soy su princesa… — dijo sonriendo.

—¡muy bien! Para darien eres unica, ¿pero yo? Endymion no me ve como antes, el solo mira a sus amantes— dijo Serenity un poco angustiada y serena lo noto.

—¿sabes serenity? Endymion te ama, solo que se siente culpable ¿o no lo notaste? —dijo serena sonriendo tiernamente a serenity.

—Pero quiero que me lo diga, quiero oírlo de su boca, no de la tuya… —dijo serenity tranquila.

—No va a pasar mucho tiempo para que te diga lo que tú quieres oír— dijo serena convencida.

—eso espero, quiero que se solucione el problema que haya…

—¡basta de preocupaciones! Hoy tienes que ser la atención del rey Endymion y toda tu gente, no te muestres angustiada ¡que vean que estas contenta! —dijo serena sonriente y tomando las manos de la reina serenity. —¡tienes que estar fuerte para lo que viene serenity! Tu eres la que debes enseñarme, no yo a ti…

—sabes que estoy débil serena, soy la que lucha por el amor y la justicia, pero no recibo amor…

—¡lo sé! ¿Piensas que no lo sé? Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte ¡pero ahora a vestirse y a la fiesta! —dijo serena entregándole el vestido. —ponte esto primero y luego te paso lo demás.

Serena abre la puerta, le dice a darien y a Endymion que vallan llendo a la fiesta que ella luego baja con serenity… darien y Endymion fueron a la fiesta, cuando la reina se termino de vestir, salió y serena quedo boquiabierta.

—¿me favorece el azul? —pregunto serenity no muy convencida, ya que a ella le gustaba el rosa.

—Claro…— susurro serena. —¡estas hermosa!

—¿Qué te pasa? —serenity se preocupo.

—¡estas hermosa serenity! Todos quedaran sorprendidos de verte, tan cambiada— serena seguía susurrando. —¡mírate al espejo! Estas hermosa, eso no es nada, te maquillare y te peinare, esta noche no serás tú.

—¡solo espero que estés haciendo un buen trabajo! —serenity se rio.

—me preocupa hacer un trabajo tan bueno, no creí que te quedaría tan lindo y todavía falta— serena sonreía a serenity.

Serena la maquillo. Le puso sombra color azul y blanco, le pinto los labios color rosa y le puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas…

La peino. Alzo todo el cabello solo quedando su flequillo y le puso la corona de plata, el cual la reina serenity no se ponía hace 400 años…

La reina serenity se puso al frente del espejo y se quedo sorprendida, al ver el trabajo que hizo serena.

—Serena eres fantástica —dijo serenity contenta.

—todavía sigues llena de vida ¿no te diste cuenta? — serena sonrió.

—recién ahora me estoy viendo. ¡Gracias serena! — serenity estaba muy contenta.

Cuando salen de la habitación, darien y Endymion no estaban allí, darien le había dejado una hoja en el piso diciendo _"amor, nos vamos a la fiesta, te espero abajo. Te amo atte. Darien"_

—Bueno nos dejaron, abajo nos esperan…— dijo serena sonriente. —¡vamos! Primero bajare yo y luego tu.

—¡está bien! Eso no te lo discuto — serenity rio y salieron.

Caminaron y llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban abajo…

—serenity acá termino mi camino, bajo y cuando termine de bajar, bajas tu — serena bajo hasta abajo.

Luego le hizo seña para que baje y la reina serenity bajo, sonriente. Todos los príncipes y princesas la miraron y quedaron boquiabiertos, serenity buscaba la mirada de su rey Endymion pero no la encontró.

Serena encontró a darien y lo abrazo, se besaron y darien le susurro a serena "_¡que buen trabajo has hecho!"_ serena se dio la vuelta y lo beso con ternura…

Mientras que serenity, buscaba a Endymion hasta que se dio por vencida y agacho su vista, tras al sentir que alguien se la levanta con su mano en el mentón y le sonríe, se quedan mirando y le da un beso corto, pero tierno. Serenity se sintió relajada y la fuerza corría por sí misma. Mientras que darien tenía abrazada a serena.

Serena se empezó a marear, no tenia control de su cuerpo y darien la sostuvo más fuerte.

—¿serena estas bien? — pregunto darien mirándola.

—darien… darien…—serena estaba perdiendo fuerzas y se convierte en la princesa de la luna. —Darien… dar…—y quedo desmayada.

Darien la movía, estaba realmente desesperado y serenity los ve, serena estaba en los brazos de darien desmayada, Endymion persigue su mirada y lo ve a darien. Los dos corrieron hasta el lugar de ellos y serena no reaccionaba.

Darien la alzo en sus brazos y la llevaron a su habitación, la acostaron y la taparon con sabana.

—¡serena! Mi amor…— darien acariciaba sus mejillas, pero serena seguía sin reaccionar.

—¡darien! Ahí llame al doctor— serenity estaba atrás de darien y Endymion alado de serenity.

—Serenity tendremos que volver a la fiesta, nos están esperando —Endymion la tomo por las cinturas.

—¿pero serena, Endymion? —serenity, tenía ganas de llorar.

—ella está bien serenity, si estaría muerta, usted no estaría aquí. ¡Vallan tranquilos! Disfrute de la fiesta —darien sonreía.

—¡cuídala darien! No puede pasarle nada…— serenity estaba triste.

—¡no le pasara nada! Solo fue un desmayo, yo la cuidare como mi vida —darien recogió la mano de serena.

Serenity y Endymion salieron del cuarto de ellos y estaban caminando, de pronto serenity se mareo y se sostuvo de la pared, haciendo que Endymion pare su paso y la mira.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Endymion la sostuvo por sus caderas.

—¡no me siento bien! —dijo mareándose más, desvaneciendo poco a poco y se le fue en un segundo por completo.

—¿amor estas bien? —dijo Endymion, serenity no pudo creer sus palabras ella pensaba ¡amor! Hace 400 años no me dice ¡amor!

—¡ahora sí! ¿Qué nos está pasando? —serenity apoyo su mano desocupada y poso su mano sobre sus ojos. —¡lo siento pero no iré abajo! Quiero descansar.

—¿descansar o ver a serena? —Endymion la tomo con sus manos.

—descansar, me he sentido pésima este dia…—serenity camino hasta su cuarto. —¿tu iras abajo? —pregunto serenity esperando el "no" de su marido y poder dormir juntos como antes.

—¡Lo siento! Pero bajare un rato, en dos horas me ves aquí de nuevo —Endymion noto la tristeza que le provoco a serenity con ese "bajare un rato".

—¡está bien! Dejare abierto —dijo serenity cerrando la puerta, sacándose el vestido, el maquillaje y desarmándose el peinado, quedando con el cabello suelto.

Se acostó, volvió a sentir nauseas y salió corriendo al baño, peleando con su cabello, para que no se enchastre con vomito. Alguien le levanto el cabello y le sobo la espalda.

—¿Qué me está pasando Endymion? — serenity se quedo en el lava manos.

—¡creo que estas embarazada! —dijo Endymion sonriendo.

Serenity se puso feliz y triste por la noticia, feliz porque iba a tener un hijo con la persona que amaba y triste porque estaban al borde de la separación, serenity piensa que Endymion prefiere estar con sus amantes que con ella.

—¿embarazada yo? —serenity quedo pensativa.

—¿tu estuviste con otra persona antes que conmigo? —pregunto Endymion.

—no Endymion, pero si piensas que no es tu hijo, no me importa ¡yo lo amare y lo cuidare! —serenity se alzo el cabello y se hizo una coleta.

—¿Quién dijo que tengo dudas? —pregunto Endymion sonriendo.

—yo lo pienso… —serenity bajo su mirada. —¡disculpa Endimión! Pero ese es mi punto de vista hacia ti…

—serenity ¿piensas que te olvide? ¿Qué tire todo nuestro por la borda? Estas equivocada… —Endymion negó con la cabeza y le da un beso en la boca.

—recién acabo de vomitar ¿y me das un beso? —pregunto serenity sorprendida.

—sí, yo te… —no pudo seguir hablando porque un guardia llamo a Endymion.

—¡señor disculpe! —parecía preocupado el guardia.

—¡dígame! —dijo Endymion serio.

—señor lo buscan abajo…

—Dígale que estoy ocupado… —el guardia salió…

—¿Quién es? —pregunto serenity seria.

—¡no lo sé! Pero igual no estoy para nadie…

—¿tu amante? —pregunto serenity, Endymion se quedo callado —. ¿Me has escuchado? —y entra el guardia…

—dijo que es urgente señor…

—¡ahí voy! —dijo yéndose tras el guardia…

—¿Quién es tu amante, Endymion? —pregunto serenity seria, salió atrás de Endymion y el guardia.

La reina serenity vio al rey Endymion con esmeralda hablando, ella se le colgaba y lo besaba, pero él la apartaba con sus brazos, serenity no podía creer que estaba embarazada del hombre que la hizo sufrir muchos años… serenity fue a su cuarto…

—Me voy a dormir, después de todo, hoy fue un dia muy agotable —serenity se acostó y al rato llego Endymion.

Se acostó con ella y se durmió, al otro dia serenity vio que Endymion durmió con ella, no sabía si lo hizo a propósito o sin darse cuenta…

.

.

.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente.

Serenity se levanto sin decir nada, Endymion siguió durmiendo…

Serenity se baño y salió a caminar por su reino, un poco angustiada por lo de anoche.

Mientras en lo de Endymion…

Recién se levantaba y se sintió un poco culpable, por seguir viendo a su amante y estar con Serenity, no sabía a quién amaba mas, esmeralda era muy divertida, muy juguetona. Pero no lo hacía sentir como serenity, serenity tiene su lado bueno, amable, sincera (nunca le había mentido, ni en ocasiones de la separación) él la amaba y ella lo hacía sentir amado, nunca le falto el respeto, siempre le sacaba sonrisas y hablaban de cómo llegaría la pequeña rini…

¿A quién ama más?

Un ruido en la puerta lo desconcertó de sus pensamientos…

—¿Quién es? —pregunto Endymion.

—soy darien, ¿puedo pasar?

—claro…

—¿la reina serenity?

—no sé donde esta…

—bueno… la iré a buscar, por otro lado.

—¡espera darien! ¿Cómo está serena?

—muy bien, se levanto mejor…

—ah… darien… ¿puedo hablar contigo? —pregunto Endymion.

—sí, ¿Qué paso?

—Em… darien—hizo una pausa —. No sé qué hacer…

—¡ya lo sé! ¿Tus mujeres? —darien dijo referí endosé a serenity y esmeralda.

—darien, solo tengo dos mujeres. ¡Serenity estaba punto de darme el divorcio! Y esmeralda quiere casarse ¿Qué hago?

—quedarte con la que mas amas y sin darte cuenta me has dicho su nombre. —pero a Endymion, no le había importado, lo que dijo darien.

—¡no sé! Ese es el punto.

—invita a Serenity a una cena, ve como la pasas. Luego con esmeralda y ve como la pasas… y elige a quien amas mas.

—Serenity está embarazada.

—¡felicidades! Pero si eliges a esmeralda, ella se lo tomara bien.

—sí, lo sé. Es hermosa… —dijo Endymion sonriendo.

—¡yo creo que amas mas a Serenity! porque me hablas mas de ella en vez de esmeralda.

—yo creo lo mismo… Serenity es dulce, me entiende, me ayuda y ahora está apuntó de darme lo que yo mas anhele desde que la conocí, un bebe y muchas cosas más. Esmeralda me está apretando con el casamiento, es dulce, me entiende, a veces me ayuda y… —no sabía que mas decir.

—está bien, hace lo que te digo y fíjate… a quien elegirás.

—¡gracias darien!

—de nada, me iré a buscar a Serenity, serena me pregunto por ella.

—ve tranquilo…

Darien salió del cuarto y salió a buscar a Serenity, la encontró en el patio con serena, se reían.

En esa tarde…

El rey Endymion decidió hablar con esmeralda primero, estaban en el pueblo, en un parque, estaba lleno de gente humilde, era raro porque ahí solo se juntaba la gente de plata.

—¡hola rey Endymion! —le dijo un nene morocho, muy humilde y con una sonrisa que enterneció al rey.

—¡hola niño ¿Cómo andas?! —pregunto sonriente.

—muy bien, estoy con mis padres y la estamos pasando re lindo.

—que lin… —esmeralda no lo dejo proseguir.

—¡hey… nene! Deja de estar molestando al rey, no tiene tiempo para ti ¿has oído? —dijo esmeralda furiosa.

—sí, lo siento señorita… —dijo el nene con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—¿Qué piensas que haces? —dijo Endymion enojado.

—alejándote de gente pobre, tú rey mío, perteneces a los millonarios.

—¡no, esmeralda! Estas muy equivocada, me gusta más la gente humilde que la gente rica.

—bueno, eso es verdad… porque si estas con los pobres, les muestras todas tus joyas y se mueren de la envidia… —esmeralda se reía.

—eres mala, muy mala…

—¿aquella no es tu mujer? —dijo esmeralda seria.

—¿Serenity? —Endymion sonrió. —sí, es ella.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le dijo enojada.

—¿Qué? —dijo Endymion.

—me voy Endymion, nos vemos cuando esta plaza este con gente decente y no con pobres muertos de hambre. —esmeralda se fue empujando a la gente humilde que sonreía a la reina Serenity.

"pov Endymion"

La gente me mira y sonríe, pero más contentos se ponen cuando miran a la reina Serenity, ella los mira con amor y los abraza, algunos están sucios pero a ella no le importa los abraza y no sé qué les dirá… Serenity me mira y sonríe… me hace seña con la mano para que valla, voy en camino y todos me sonríen ¡qué lindo!

—rey Endymion, ¿me podría ayudar a abrazar a esta gente? —me dijo llena de amor.

—claro…

Saludo a la mitad de la gente, Serenity está loca por las mujeres y los niños, sin duda desea uno de ellos, ya lo tendrás amor.

Después de saludar a toda la gente que nos ama, Serenity se subió en una de las banquetas, parece que va a hablar.

—¡hola a toda mi gente hermosa! Hoy fue a mi palacio una familia a decirme que no la estaban pasando bien, y pensé en que si ellos no estaban bien, mi gente humilde tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Así que decidí juntar lo que tengo y regalarle a mi hermoso pueblo, mercadería y otras cosas más. Yo no sé lo que es pasar hambre, pero debe ser feo…

—la amamos reina Serenity… —gritaba la gente en unisonó, una y otra vez.

Después de todo esto, fuimos al palacio, la gente quedo contenta y Serenity también. Sus invitados a la noche se fueron y ahora tengo que ver a esmeralda. ¿Estará enojada?

Llego a su casa, está un poco lejos del palacio.

—Endymion… entra.

—Esmeralda ¿tienes ganas de salir a cenar? —pregunto.

—claro Endymion, por supuesto que sí…

La llevo a un restauran y no dejo de pensar en Serenity ¿Qué estará haciendo?

"Fin pov Endymion"

—endy, ¿Qué piensas? —pregunto esmeralda con mucho amor.

—en Sere… ¡aíra!

—¿tu sirvienta? —dijo con desdén.

—es que le aumentare el sueldo.

—no se lo merece, es una inútil…

—para mi es útil…

—cuando nos casemos la dejas en casa de tu ex.

—¡queras decir palacio! —dijo Endymion.

—¡no! Sé que Serenity tiene su palacio, pero tú también lo tienes y ahí viviremos nosotros.

—pero si nos casamos pensé en dejar el reino y darle a Serenity todo el palacio.

—¿estás loco? —pregunto atónita.

—No, quiero que seamos humildes —Endymion, estaba probando a esmeralda.

—si tú quieres, está bien…—esmeralda sabía lo que tramaba Endymion.

—¿y qué piensas sobre los niños?

—la verdad, no me gustan, son sucios, nunca tendré un hijo… solo son problemáticos, cagan, vomitan y lloran, son lo peor.

—quiero tener muchos hijos.

—si los bancas tú, está bien… ¡NO! Yo también sufriré, con las patadas, nauseas, mareos y estaré panzona como un lobo marino o un elefante. Olvídate Endymion.

—tienes que ser humilde… para que mi pueblo te quiera.

—¡olvídate endy! Odio a la agente sucia…

—¿Qué haces si te abrazan?

—los empujo y luego les pego… no soy Serenity, ¡por dios! Le gusta la mugre a la reina…

—es su gente.

—¡su gente! Son sucios, gente es la que nosotros conocemos… ¡humildes, les dice ella! Si tiene que comer con esos sucios, en una mesa sucia, platos, ¡todo sucio! Ella lo hace… está loca.

—¡no es loca! Es humilde… nuestra gente nos da apoyo, nos da amor y nosotros hacemos lo posible para que no pasen hambre y si Serenity o yo tenemos que cenar con ellos, lo hacemos y con orgullo. ¡Otra cosa! No son sucios, ellos lavan platos, cubiertos, ropa… no son como vos, que tiran la ropa después de usarla.

—bueno, entonces ve con Serenity y tu gente sucia… o limpia "como dices tú". —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡nos vemos esmeralda! Cuando estés tranquila avísame por aíra, no entres a nuestra casa.

—ya sé que es suya… no me lo refriegues en el rostro.

Esmeralda se quedo en el restauran y el rey Endymion se fue de ahí…

Al llegar al palacio entra al cuarto de la reina Serenity.

—¿Serenity, estas aquí? —pregunto.

—sí, entra…—al entrar ve a Serenity arreglada y muy bien vestida.

—¿Dónde vas?

—una cena.

—¿con quién?

—con un hombre.

—¿Qué hombre?

—alguien que no veo hace unos años.

—¿lo conozco?

—no, Endymion.

—¿lo conoces?

—si, Endymion.

—¿te irás lejos?

—es aquí nomas Endymion…

—¿puedo ir?

—¡Endymion! —dijo Serenity sonriente.

—¿tienes un amante?

—no Endymion, es mi abogado.

—¿tienes problemas?

—no, me tiene que entregar los papeles del divorcio y de paso cenamos mientras me cuenta como esta mi vida social.

—¿divorcio? —dijo Endymion preocupado.

—si, Endymion… "divorcio". Te vi con esmeralda, no creí que me engañabas con ella, los vi en el parque, en la fiesta y hace rato.

—Serenity yo te amo a ti…

—y luego vas y le dices a ella que la amas, más que a mí. No mi amor, mañana a la mañana te paso los papeles del divorcio.

—¡te amo Serenity! No lo olvides…

—esmeralda…—al nombrarla re rio—. Una amiga mia—sonrió con desdén—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No sé cómo puedo amarte y no odiarte!

—no me vas a creer ¿verdad? —dijo Endymion un poco angustiado.

—no Endymion, las palabras se las lleva el viento…

Los dos se quedaron callados y solo se miraban.

—perdóname. —Endymion estaba realmente siendo sincero y Serenity se dio cuenta.

—No, Endymion… —las lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Serenity —sufrí mucho… ahora solo me queda vivir por mi gente y mi bebe —Serenity sonreía y se sobaba el vientre.

—Nuestro bebe… —estaban hablando a dos metros de distancia, Endymion tenía ganas de abrazarla, secarles las lagrimas con su mano y besarla.

—Nuestro bebe… —hizo una pausa —. Me voy, llegaré tarde…

—¡te amo Serenity! Por favor, no lo olvides…

Serenity agacho su rostro y camino hasta la puerta para salir, Endymion tenía tantas ganas de besarla y abrazarla. Serenity estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta y Endymion la tomo de la mano, atrayéndola a él y besándola tan lento y lleno de amor…

Serenity se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Endymion decidió soltarla.

—por favor, perdóname… dejame ser feliz contigo, nuestra gente y… —Endymion sobo el vientre de Serenity. —… la pequeña dama.

—¿me dejas pensarlo? —pregunto en un susurro.

—claro, te prometo que dejare todo, hasta esmeralda.

—pero eso no va hacer que me quede…

—¿te irás?

—si Endymion. Nos vemos mañana…

—¿a qué hora vendrás? —pregunto Endymion atónito.

—esta madrugada, creo… cenare con mi abogado e iré a una fiesta que me han invitado.

—¿el abogado?

—no, una familia muy linda ¿quieres venir?

—claro…

—vendré por ti, después de la cena ¡nos vemos!

—¡te amo! —dijo mientras Serenity, se iba.

Serenity se encontró con el abogado y fueron a cenar mientras hablarían.

—¡hola reina!

—hola matt ¿Cómo está su esposa? —pregunto sonriendo.

—muy bien, con ganas de verla y mis hijos también…

—sus hijos son un amor, pero la que más me llama la atención es Sofia.

—nuestra nena, duce y hermosa…

—como una princesa. —Serenity termino la frase.

—lo repito tantas veces que todos me interrumpen…—el abogado se reía.

—la amas de verdad, ese es el problema.

Estuvieron hablando de Endymion, esmeralda y toda la familia del abogado, que también eran una familia de clase media y a Serenity le encantaba esa gente, humildes…

—reina Serenity aquí le traje los papeles que me pidió.

—gracias matt, te lo agradezco mucho. —Serenity le sonrió.

—pero le doy un consejo; quédese con Endymion, el de verdad la ama y creo que cambiaria a esmeralda, por los mas zorra que sea en la cama… a demás tú tienes algo que Endymion quiso desde que tuvieron su primera noche de amor, al bebe… ¡y felicitación! ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a tu pueblo?

—cuando esté de 3 semanas.

—bien…

Al terminar de hablar Serenity fue a su palacio, donde se cambio para estar más humilde, se había puesto un jean y una camisa… iva caminando por los pasillos y se encuentra con Endymion.

—¿Serenity?

—¡Endymion! Por fin te encuentro, vamos…

—bueno…

Al salir de ahí fueron a la casa de la familia humilde, que había visitado en esos dias a Serenity…

Continuara…

gracias por todo… Nos estamos leyendo =D


	6. Chapter 6

Endymion y serenity salieron del palacio y fueron a la casa de la familia, los dos la habían pasado re bien, se rieron, su gente no creía que serenity sea tan graciosa, Endymion también estaba muy feliz, porque estaba con gente que a él le agradaba… al llegar al palacio, Endymion dejo a Serenity en su habitación…

—buenas noches, Serenity… —dijo Endymion sonriendo.

—Endymion ¿no quieres quedarte, esta noche? —preguntó Serenity un poco avergonzada.

—está bien… —dijo Endymion sonriendo.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama… Endymion abrazo a Serenity y le acariciaba el vientre, Serenity estaba contenta porque Endymion había prometido dejarla a esmeralda, pero al principio mucho no le creyó… y porque iba a tener un hijo con él, Serenity sentía que serena y darien estaban haciendo bien el trabajo de cambiar su futuro.

.

Mientras serena y darien…

.

Darien estaba leyendo un cuento que encontró llamado "popol vuh" le agrado el principio así que siguió leyendo y luego leería un libro llamado "un marido infiel" que también le había llamado la atención…

Serena estaba con las sailor scouts practicando, las sailor scout le enseñaban algunos trucos a sailor moon y sailor moon sus trucos lo cual le servían mucho para las sailor scouts.

Luego de las batalla se fueron a sentar.

—serena, cuéntanos ¿Cómo haces para estar con energía todo el dia? —pregunto sailor mercury.

—eh… creo que soy así, aparte juego casi todo el dia, vivo de compras de shopping en shopping y como dulces todo el dia… —dijo serena contenta.

Las sailor scouts se quedaron sorprendidas y se acordaron que la reina Serenity pensaba igual que serena.

—pero nosotras practicamos todo el dia y comemos bien… pero admito que tú tienes más fuerza que nosotras.

—bueno… la verdad es que si, en estos momentos soy más poderosa que la reina… solo en estos momentos —dijo serena.

—serena ¿sabes qué pasa con la reina Serenity? —pregunto sailor Júpiter.

—sí pero… ahora no se puede contar nada.

—Serena, todo el mundo sabe que la reina está mal con Endymion… —dijo sailor Venus.

—sí, ya lo hemos notado… pero se aman —dijo Júpiter.

—sí, se aman solo que tienen el corazón duro, uno no quiere admitir que está equivocado por tener amante y la otra es culpable de no perdonar… ¡fácil! La respuesta es esa; olvidar y perdonar —serena se dio cuenta que hablo más de lo que tenía que hablar.

—¡yo sabía! Pero todos me creían como loca —dijo Venus.

—Bueno… pero no digan nada —dijo serena culpable por haber hablado —. Hable más de la cuenta.

—tranquila serena, es más… nos ayudas para que no abramos nuestra gran boca y soltemos todo lo que pensábamos —dijo Venus sonriente.

—bueno, nos vemos… tengo que buscar a darien e irnos a dormir —dijo serena levantándose de la silla.

—Nos vemos, serena…—dijeron las cinco en unisonó.

—buenas noches…

Serena fue a buscar a darien en la biblioteca…

Darien estaba sentado en el sofá y tenía un libro "un marido infiel".

—¿Qué lees, darien? —pregunto serena al entrar a la biblioteca.

—un marido infiel, me llamo la atención…—dijo darien cerrando el libro.

—¿está lindo? —pregunto serena sentándose en el regazo de darien.

—sí, es atractivo… y llama la atención. —dijo darien pasándoselo a serena, pero está lo negó.

—para ti, todos los libros llaman la atención… un libro lo que logra en mi es… que bostece o que me duerma, es muy aburrida, darien.

—Por qué la televisión o la comida es mejor que eso… —dijo darien sonriéndole.

—sí… la televisión no aburre, porque tenes que escuchar y ves todo lo que pasa, un libro habla muy… muy… tarda mucho para decir que se besan o tienen relaciones o mueren… —dijo serena contenta con lo que dijo.

—la televisión es… te pudre la mente. No hace nada bueno y con la lectura cada dia sos mejor lector y aprendes más sobre la vida…

—¿Qué te enseña el libro? —pregunto serena señalando el libro que darien tenía en la mano.

—por ejemplo; cuando se que me estas engañando o como puedo engañarte… como reaccionar al asunto…

—ya piensas engañarme… —dijo serena seria —. Te voy contando que no te dejare tan fácilmente.

—Eso espero… —dijo darien sonriendo.

Estuvieron hablando más sobre el tema de él rey y la reina. Serena y darien luego fueron a acostarse y se durmieron.

Al otro dia Endymion y Serenity estuvieron hablando mucho, darien estaba caminando, admirando el paisaje y serena estaba practicando con las sailor scouts.

A la tarde Endymion fue a casa de esmeralda.

—¡Endymion! Pasa… —dijo esmeralda contenta.

—es un rato… —dijo Endymion serio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te decidiste y ¿nos casaremos? —dijo contenta pero esté le negó con la cabeza.

—no, esmeralda tenemos que hablar…

—¿de qué? —dijo esmeralda preocupada.

—de nosotros.

—dime…

—esmeralda, quiero que terminemos esta relación…

—¿estás cortando conmigo? —dijo esmeralda helada.

—si… lo nuestro ya no va…

—sigues con ella, la maldita reina. ¡Maldición Serenity! Te odio con el alma…—maldecía esmeralda.

—hey… caya tu boca, no hables así de Serenity.

—¡por esa maldita perra me dejas! ¿te volvió a comprar?

—no…

—si tú me dejas, juro que mataré a Serenity… ¡no me importa si estoy una eternidad en la cárcel!

—¿de qué hablas?

—¿me dejas? Mataré a la maldita reina Serenity…

—¿Cómo la mataras?

—la odio… y sus malditas sailor scouts no la salvaran…

—¡algo le llega a pasar a Serenity y te meto en prisión! ¿Has entendido?

—¡no! Mataré a esa sucia, cornuda y tonta.

—¡yo te avise, esmeralda! —dijo Endymion saliendo de esa casa.

Esmeralda rompió la copa que tenia en la mano, la tiro al suelo y se corto las manos…

—¡maldita! ¡Maldita, Serenity!

Y aparece su sirvienta…

—¿Qué paso, esmeralda?

—el muy maldito me dejo, por su estúpida mujer…

—¿Serenity?

—¡no la nombres! —grito esmeralda.

—creo que es hora de vengarse ¿no lo cree?

—sí, me vengaré… ya todo Tokio de cristal, vera lo que soy capaz de hacer. Mataré a Endymion, Serenity, serena, darien y todas las sailor scouts… ya sabrán mi verdadero ¡YO! —esmeralda empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—que bueno es admirar sus magníficos poderes… ¿serán mas fuertes que los de Serenity?

—sí, es obvio ¡esa! No tiene fuerza… esta indefensa.

Esmeralda tenía pensado vengarse de Serenity, ya no quería a Endymion, solo matarlos a los dos y a todos los que viven en el palacio de cristal…

Esmeralda era como ellos, tenía poderes, y se vengaría lo más pronto posible.

.

Mientras en el palacio…

.

Endymion le había contado todo a Serenity y está fue a contarle a serena y darien… al saber eso, serena sintió que esmeralda se vengaría de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía una energía negativa… pero no le habían prestado atención…

A los tres dias, a la mañana, esa presencia negativa se sentía más fuerte, Serenity andaba con mucho dolor de cabeza y las plantas se habían marchitado del todo, eran un rojo precioso y se hicieron un gris muerto…

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

En esa mañana la reina Serenity se había levantado y fueron al comedor a desayunar.

Estaban todas las sailor scouts sentadas, solo faltaban 10 minutos para que sirvan el desayuno, darien y serena todavía no había habían llegado…

.

Mientras en los de serena y darien.

.

Estaban en su cuarto, listos para salir…

Cuando serena abre la ventana para que entre aire fresco ve, a una mujer que entra rápido y la empuja y hace que serena caiga al suelo…

—¡serena! —dijo darien levantándola —. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—una mujer… —dijo serena asustada y darien la quedo mirando —¡darien! Te dijo que una mujer se me ha tirado encima y… —serena vio que no había nadie y dijo en susurro —. Ya no está…

—¿Serena estas bien? —preguntó darien.

—era una mujer, de cabello verde, blanca y un poco sexi…

—¿esmeralda?

—¿Quién es esmeralda?

—la ex amante de Endymion.

—me acuerdo que la reina nos conto que Endymion dijo que se vengaría.

—Habrá que avisarles a los reyes… —dijo darien levantando a serena.

Estaban caminando por los pasillos y darien estaba mirando para el suelo, luego mira por la ventana y la ve a esmeralda, pestañea y vuelve a mirar, ya no estaba…

Darien negó con la cabeza y llegaron al comedor.

Al terminar de desayunar, todos se levantan.

—¡esperen! —dijo darien y todos lo miran.

—¿Qué pasa, darien? —dijo serena susurrando.

—¡tengo que hablar con ustedes algo muy importante!

—cuéntanos darien, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Serenity haciendo seña que todos se sienten.

—el tema es esmeralda. Esta mañana serena abrió la ventana y le salto una mujer, la cual me describió y era esmeralda.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Endymion serio.

Serena negó con su cabeza.

—me salto, me tiro al suelo y desapareció…

—ella va a buscar guerra… —dijo darien serio —. Ella quiere matar a la reina Serenity. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que se viene.

Todos asintieron.

—tienes razón, esto no ha terminado… ahora más que nunca, tengo que cuidarme porque estoy esperando a la pequeña dama. —Todas las sailor scouts la miraron sorprendidas —si chicas, estoy embarazada.

—entonces… ¡tendremos que entrenarnos más! ¿Nos acompañas serena? —preguntó sailor mars.

—claro ¿vamos darien? —preguntó serena sonriente.

—lo siento, serena pero yo iré con el rey Endymion…

—serena primero ven conmigo y luego nos vamos a entrenar —dijo Serenity sonriendo.

—está bien reina.

Serena acompaño a Serenity a su escritorio y luego fueron a entrenar, Endymion le contaba bien las cosas a darien con todos los detalles. Mientras entrenaban la reina Serenity estaba contenta por como entrenaban sus amigas… las demás sailor scouts no pudieron ir porque estaban ocupadas con otras cosas…

Pasaron 5 dias y la negatividad iba desapareciendo y las plantas volvieron a crecer.

Estaban todos entrenando y hacen una pausa para descansar.

—reina ¿está segura que habrá guerra? Pasaron cinco dias y lo negativo ha desaparecido, no hemos sabido de esmeralda y ya se habrá olvidado —dijo Júpiter.

—tienes razón, pero no tenemos que desalentarnos ¡tenemos que estar preparados para todo!

—¡me gusta como habla reina Serenity! —dijo serena alentándola.

—¡gracias, serena!

En ese momento el viento sopla fuerte y hace que se abran las puertas de ese lugar, pero sailor mercury las cierra.

Al cerrarlas se abren de golpe y hace que mercury vuele por la fuerza y caiga al piso fuerte… todos van a verla y ella reacciona bien. Serenity quedo mirando las puerta y ve que entran dos mujeres… era esmeralda muy sexi como siempre y su sirvienta, era una mujer de 60 años, canosa y mala.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —grita Serenity enojada.

—Serenity, vengo a llevarme lo que es mío… —dijo tranquila —. No, no… no pienses que eres tú, Endymion — negó con su cabeza y señalo a la reina —. Ya no quiero a tu esposo, no quiero el dinero ni todo este palacio ¡o! —esmeralda puso su mano en su mentón y pensaba —. Por ahí si… pero ahora mi objetivo es, matarte, matarlos a todos… que este palacio quede vacio y todo para mi… hare que TU gente muera de hambre y me reiré viendo como ese pueblo inmundo sea solo para millonarios…

—¡tú estás loca! —dijo serena.

—¡princesa! Como olvidarme de ti, eres una payasa, las dos veces que te he visto me he reído mucho —dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿de qué hablas? —preguntó seria.

—Vamos a refrescarte la memoria… —dijo quedando seria —. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hicieron esa hermosa fiesta? Cuando Endymion tomo a Serenity de la mano, tuve tanta impotencia para hacer que se separen, así que actué contigo… te he echado mi negatividad y la muy tonta se ha desmayado… —dijo riéndose —. ¡Otra cosa! Cuando entre por la ventana… ¡era yo! Quería que te mueras, pero no se qué ha pasado, no pude matarte ¡tienes amor! Cosa que la reina Serenity no tiene… el rey Endymion siempre te ha metido los cuernos conmigo… es un hombre muy fuerte para eso… ¡cómo te hace el amor Endymion! —dijo refregándole en la cara a Serenity —. Es todo un toro en la cama y la muy tonta se divertía con su gente, y yo en la cama con el esposo.

—¡eres una maldita zorra! —grito Serenity para que ya no hablara mas.

Esmeralda volvió a reír.

—¡duele lo que te digo! ¿No? Así me he sentido yo, cuando ese hombre me dejo por ti —dijo con tanta bronca y le salió una lágrima del ojo derecho, y esmeralda se seco con furia —. Para que llorar por un hombre, es mejor matarla a ella y a él.

Esmeralda cerró los ojos y los abrió. De ella salió una fuerza que hizo que todos cayeran, serena se levanta y se convierte en sailor moon, darien en Tuxedo mask…

Sailor mercury empezó la batalla, pero esmeralda tiro un par de rayos oscuros al suelo…

—¡fallaste! —le grita mercury riendo.

—estas entendiendo mal…

De esos rayos, salen muñecos de piedra con algunas rayas color verde.

—¡que empiece la batalla! —dijo abriendo sus brazos, invitando a los muñecos de piedra a pelear.

—¡que empiece la batalla! —grito sailor moon, todos fueron corriendo a pelear con unos de esos muñecos.

Los muñecos de piedra eran seis y peleaban uno con cada uno, la reina Serenity había quedado sola… no podía pelear por la pequeña dama, sailor moon fue la primera en romper esas rocas.

Tuxedo mask y las demás sailor scout peleaban, eran muy fuertes para ellas que estaban débiles. El rey Endymion fue el segundo en terminar con unos de ellos. Luego Tuxedo mask y el rey Endymion ayudaron a las demás a derribarlos.

Sailor moon corrió tras esmeralda que se iba volando para escapar.

—¡señora! Lléveme a mí… —gritaba su sirvienta mientras esmeralda volaba, su sirvienta la tomo del tobillo y está la mira.

—¡¿Qué haces estúpida?! —grita esmeralda tirando un rayo oscuro sobre ella y su sirvienta cae.

—¡yo te he ayudado! ¿Y así me pagas? —decia en el suelo a punto de morir, pero no había muerto.

—¡por el poder del prisma lunar! —grita sailor moon y esmeralda la mira sorprendida y con miedo.

Esmeralda recibe el golpe y queda caída al suelo, cuando cae se levanta lentamente y se rie a carcajadas.

—Jamás en mi vida, me lastimo algo tan fuerte… —dijo levantándose y quedando parada sin poder volar.

—No creo que te arrepientas, así que pelearemos hasta que alguien muera —dijo sailor moon seria, pero sailor moon sabía que no la mataría, porque no era como ella.

—¡te odio, vieja decrepita! —grita esmeralda a su sirvienta y le pega una patada muy fuerte y logra que la sirvienta quede a dos metros de distancia.

Las sailor scouts habían terminado con los muñecos de piedra y van todos por esmeralda.

—¡sailor moon! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Júpiter sonriendo.

—Si… —grita sailor moon.

Pero cuando menos se da cuenta, esmeralda le había tirado el mismo rayo que le tiro a su sirvienta…

Sailor moon cae al suelo y se tocaba el estomago, en ese lugar le había lanzado el rayo…

—¡sailor moon! —gritan en unisonó.

Tuxedo mask va corriendo tras sailor moon y le toma la cara.

—serena… ¡despierta! —decia con un gran dolor.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena! —grita con sarcasmo esmeralda —. ¿Qué le ha pasado a sailor moon? —dice acercándose rápido a Tuxedo mask y sailor moon.

—¡vete de aquí! Maldita zorra caza fortunas —grita Tuxedo mask, pero sailor moon no reaccionaba.

—¡ya eh matado a una! —dice riéndose —. ¿Quién sigue? Serenity te espero.

—¡claro que iré yo! —dice avanzando con furia.

Esmeralda le tiro rayos a Serenity pero está lo esquivo y le lanzo un brillo que le molestaba a esmeralda…

Serenity estaba empezando a llenarse de vida, gracias al amor del rey Endymion y a su nueva bebe.

Esmeralda ya estaba siendo derrotada, pero Serenity empezaba a desaparecer. Entonces se detiene al último golpe y mira para atrás…

Esmeralda empezaba a reírse a carcajadas.

—sailor moon está muriendo… si ella muere todo su futuro muere —se reía y la reina Serenity aparecía y desaparecía.

—¡serena! Reacciona… —grita Serenity.

—¡serena! —gritan las chicas.

—Serena por favor, despierta —se le entrecortaba la voz a Tuxedo mask —. Serena despierta… me han dejado mis padres y ¿ahora me dejas tu? ¡No serena! —dice darien llorando.

—¡no desertara! —dice esmeralda seria —. Serenity lo ultimo para decir…

—serena ¡despierta!

—desperdician palabras… ¡serena es ignorante!

Serena se convierte en la princesa de la luna y desaparece en los brazos de Tuxedo mask.

Serenity también desaparece de un segundo para el otro.

—¡eres una maldita! —gritan todos y se le asoman para matarla.

Pero estaban muy dolidos y no pudieron con ella, con su energía hizo que todos volaran, cayendo a diez metros de ella.

—Piensen con la cabeza, no con el corazón… —dice seria.

En ese segundo la princesa serena y la reina Serenity vuelen a aparecer tomadas de la mano…

Haciendo que esmeralda se asuste.

—¡por el poder del cristal lunar! —gritan a unisonó y hacen un poder muy brilloso.

El más grande como nunca les había salido.

Esmeralda queda caída en el suelo inconsciente…

Todos pensaron que había muerto y empezaron a festejar…

—¡serena! —le grita Tuxedo mask y la abraza, se besan con amor y ternura.

Serenity también abrazo re fuerte al rey Endymion y se besaron…

Las sailor scouts estaban contentas.

Esmeralda levanta la cabeza y los mira y susurrando dice;

—todavía no ganaron, todavía sigo viva… —nadie había oído a esmeralda y está tomo toda la energía que le quedaba, haciendo una pequeña pero peligrosa burbuja de negatividad, lista para lanzársela a sailor moon, porque sabía que si muere serena también Serenity…

Lista para lanzarlo, estaba en sus manos y de repente…

.

.

Continuara…

Uy… ¿Qué pasara? Gracias a todos los que siguen está historia, me pone contenta saber que les gusta.

El siguiente capítulo es el final…

¿Qué les pareció esa batalla? A mí me gusto mucho, espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes.

No prometo nada… pero, por ahí subo el siguiente capítulo en tres dias.

Gracias por dejar sus review y ¡nos estamos leyendo!

Muy pronto…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola… ¡volví! Les cuento que tardo en subir las historias porque utilizo el internet del colegio…

Bueno, acá les dejo el final de esta hermoso historia… porque a mí también me gusta mucho.

Nos leemos abajito…

Lista para lanzarlo, estaba en sus manos y de repente…

Su sirvienta la había atacado por atrás… con un pedazo de vidrio que encontró mientras estaban en la batalla.

Al clavarlo esmeralda grita y todos se dan vuelta rápidamente…

—traicionera… —dice esmeralda con sus pocas fuerzas y cayendo al suelo, muerta.

—Tu eres la traicionera, tu no me quisiste salv… —su sirvienta se murió y no pudo terminar la frase.

Todos las quedan mirando y se quedaron asombrados, por lo que había ocurrido tan rápido.

.

Al otro dia.

.

Todo estaba muy lindo y el dia radiante, serena y darien, se despedían de la reina Serenity y el rey Endymion.

—gracias, serena y darien, porque lograron salvar nuestro matrimonio, así que quédense tranquilos que ya no pasara nada y si pasa, lo solucionaran… me acabo de enterar que el bebe será niña y lo hicieron más que bien…—Serenity estaba agradecida y no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—no fue nada… me encanta este lugar, pasamos cosas que no creíamos que pasarían, pero pasaron y… —darien no pudo seguir porque serena refunfuño.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —dice serena enojada.

—¿Qué pasa, serena? —pregunta Serenity.

—llegare al pasado y me castigaran por meses… ¡estaré lejos de darien por…! —serena pensaba—. ¡Seguro nunca más podre ver a darien! —dice serena haciendo puchero.

—la verdad que si… ustedes tendrían que llegar al pasado… —el rey pensaba—. Un mes más tarde…

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué les diré? —dice serena pensando en buscar un pretexto para sus padres.

—Pero podemos hacer que aparezcan ese dia… —dice en fin.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿por favor?! —dice serena.

—Agradezcan que pueden… —dice el rey sonriendo —. Solo aparecerán en el lugar donde desaparecieron.

—gracias… —dice serena riéndose.

—chau… creo que será la última vez que nos veamos… ¡o si! No lo sabemos —dice Serenity contenta.

—por ahí, se olviden un par de cosas, que hicieron aquí…

—¿Qué puedo olvidar? —dice serena sin más.

—tu no, pero yo si… los libros que he leído… —dice darien.

—y ahora se estrenara un libro muy importante. ¡Que no doy más! Quiero leerlo… —dice Endymion interesado en el libro.

—¿Cómo se llamara? —pregunta darien.

—libros, libros, libros… en todas las conversaciones que tenemos, hablan de libros… me aburren totalmente —dice serena sin ganas.

—Los libros tienen una enseñanza… —dice Endymion.

—ya lo sé, darien me lo ha dicho y no quiero volver a escucharla.

—te acostumbraras a ellos, y llegara el dia que leas uno que te interesara y querrás leer mas y cada vez mas y serás como darien, obsesionado por los libros —dice Serenity.

—¿tu lo eres? —pregunto serena preocupada.

Serenity asintió.

—¿puedes decirme como se llamara el libro? —pregunto serena.

Serenity asintió.

—se llamara "en tus brazos huir de todo mal" escrito por Fabiana Peralta.

Serena se desamino…

—me quiero ir… no quiero escuchar que mi futuro será aburrido…

—te olvidaras eso… —die darien sonriente.

Todos se despiden y vuelven al pasado.

.

.

.

Aparecen en el balcón, la luna seguía hermosa y radiante como cuando habían desaparecido.

Los dos se miran y sonríen.

—¿te has olvidado algo? —pregunto darien.

—no… nada. ¿y tú? —pregunto serena.

—no lo sé… ¿te acuerdas el libro que leyó Serenity por primera vez?

—¿Qué libro darien? Ella no menciono ningún libro…—serena se reía.

—¿y qué te parece una película llamada "en tus brazos huir de todo mal"?

—¿hay una película llamada así? — dijo serena sorprendida —. ¿Cuándo se estrena? Tenemos que verla, el titulo parece lindo…

—algún dia… —dijo riéndose.

Serena y darien entran y todos estaban hablando.

—Como tardaron ustedes… —dijo mira riéndose —.¿que estuvieron haciendo? Estuvieron muy calladitos.

—¿Cuánto más o menos? —preguntó serena.

—unas cuatro horas…

—¿Qué? —dijo serena mirando la hora y eran las 01:39hs —. Darien me mataran a las 1am tenía que estar en casa ¿Qué diremos?

—la gente… —dice mina.

—mina es de noche ¿Quién estaría a las 1am afuera? —dice lita.

—diles que en la calle habían pajarillos cantado y estaba la televisión y… ¡no se diles lo que yo le diré a mis padres!

—¿Qué les dirás? —dice rei seria.

—que los tiburones estaban tomando la sombra, los delfines cortaban el mar y los peces jugaban a la pelota— dice mina y lita se rie a carcajadas.

—no… diremos que se nos ha pasado la hora —dice darien —. ¿Amy quieres que te llevemos?

—por favor, mañana tengo un examen oral y tengo que repasar el estudio.

Darien, serena y amy se van a su casa en el auto, darien lleva a serena a su casa. Los dos quedan tranquilos por saber que su futuro no es estar separados, sino juntos…

.

.FIN.

.

Hola ¡perdonen la tardanza! Pero acá esta…

Tarde porque preste el cargador de la netbook y no pude escribir, pero ya lo tengo y lo pude escribir.

Admito que la ultima parte de esta historia me costo.

¡no me agradan los finales! Porque terminan las historias… me gusta leer las historias largas.

Gracias por todo…

Nos estamos leyendo.

(Alguna duda, pregúntenmela y yo por mensajería privada les respondo.)

xD


End file.
